Frozen
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Dean is injured during a demon attack, and Crowley stays by his side, much to the annoyance of Sam, who takes it upon himself to let Crowley know how he feels. Dean/Crowley, boy kissing. #3 in the 'Telephone' series. R&R, x


**Frozen**

**Summary**: Dean is injured during a demon attack, and Crowley stays by his side, much to the annoyance of Sam, who takes it upon himself to let Crowley know how he feels. Dean/Crowley. Angst, boy kissing.

**-x-**

Dean Winchester yawned loudly in the Impala, Sam doing the same. Apparently yawning was contagious. They were driving along the highway heading back to Bobby's in South Dakota. It was mid November and the weather had taken a turn for the worst, so they were taking an extra day to get to Bobby's because of the ice. Dean was driving along at forty, before they suddenly lurched forward when the elder Winchester slammed on the breaks. There was a truck across the middle of the asphalt, with at least half a dozen people standing round about it. Well, we say people, we really mean demons.

"Shit ..." Dean murmured, seeing their eyes turn black before them. He looked around him, before he slammed on the gas, turning the wheel hard on the icy road, turning down onto the grassy side, driving down the hill. They heard the roar of the truck's engine, as it began to follow them.

"Dean, what the hell, dude?" Sam called out, reaching into the backseat to grab his duffel, which held guns and Ruby's knife.

"I thought we could try and lose them," he said, driving through the trees and down over the wet and icy grass. They came out at the bottom, where Dean slammed on the breaks, a lake blocking their escape. A half frozen lake.

"Fuck ..." Dean said, the truck coming out of the trees also. Dean and Sam exited the Impala, guns and knives in hand. The demons jumped out of the truck and moved to attack the Winchester's. Dean shot a few rounds, hitting one demon, but missing another. Sam stuck the demon knife through one demon's neck, watching as the body fell lifeless to the ground, before attacking another one.

"Ooh, this looks like fun. Can I join in?" came a familiar British accent, which made Dean insides flip. He turned to see Crowley standing, dressed as impeccable as ever, smiling at his lover.

"We'd love the help ..." Dean called out, shooting another round at a demon, before realising his gun was jammed. "Fuck ... Sammy!"

"What? I'm kinda busy ..." Sam shouted.

"I need a gun ..." he called out. But he was suddenly knocked back when a demon appeared in front of him, and landed a right hook to his face, splitting his lip open. Dean groaned and moved to block the demons attacks, before he received a punch in the gut, then one to the side of the face, disorientating him.

"Dean ..." came Crowley's voice from nearby. Dean looked up, before suddenly receiving a kick to the stomach, which sent him flying backwards, which seemed like in slow motion, and through the ice on the frozen lake with a crash and blinding pain.

"DEAN!" Sam called out, but he was trapped underneath a demon, who had him pinned to the ground with her inhuman strength. "Crowley! Dean ..." he started but Crowley was already halfway there, sprinting as fast as he could towards the lake, throwing off his jacket, and without a thought, jumping in through the hole in the ice where Dean had landed. He couldn't feel it as much, but the cold still got to him. He saw a dark figure in the water, the cold stinging his eyes as he swam. He had to get Dean out. He reached out and grabbed Dean's hand, and yanking him up towards the surface. The cold made him heavy but Crowley managed, pushing Dean up to Sam, who had killed the last demon and was pulling Dean out of the water, before helping Crowley out.

"W-we have to get him to ... to Bobby's," Crowley shivered. "Now."

**-x-**

Crowley, Sam and Bobby all sat by an unconscious Dean's bedside. They had wrapped him in Crowley's coat and had turned the heating in the car full blast as Sam drove as fast as the icy road would allow him to Bobby's, who had been shocked to see them pull up in the dead of night, wondering what the hell could possibly be wrong. Until he saw Crowley and Sam dragging Dean into the house. His lips were blue, and so was his skin. They had wrapped him in as many layers as possible, and Crowley has patched up his cuts and bruises. Now he was unconscious in Bobby's guest bedroom. Crowley sat nearest to him, watching his lover's chest rise and fall with his breathing. He got up from his seat and he sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Dean's hair. Sam and Bobby exchanged glances before Sam spoke up.

"So ... why are you and Dean together, Crowley?" he asked, a little snappier than he intended. Crowley looked up at the younger Winchester, giving him a bitchface of his own.

"It just happened, kiddo. After that night when we took on a Wendigo and I saved your lovely little arses from sudden death ..." Crowley said. "He thanked me for helping, in more ways than one." Sam frowned, not wanting the image of his brother and this demon having sex, even though he had heard them countless times.

"Look, Crowley. I don't like you ..."

"Really? I'd never have guessed ..." he said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Sam.

" ... but whatever you think you're doing with Dean, it has to stop ..." Sam said. Crowley just smirked at the younger Winchester, thoroughly amused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard!"

"I will not stop this, because your brother wants me ..." Crowley said.

"_Dean. Is. Not. Gay_!" Sam said, through gritted teeth.

"Do you think I have a gender? I am a demon, Winchester! I _merely _picked a male vessel ..." Crowley pointed out, his hand absentmindedly stroking Dean's hair. "But he must be in a way, because he wouldn't be attracted to the demon in me. So it _must _be the vessel."

"_Enough_, you sons of bitches," Bobby said, getting up out of the armchair in the room and walking over to Sam. "Go cool off, boy." Sam glared at Crowley, before standing up, knocking the chair back in his fury and stomping out the room. Bobby turned to Crowley.

"Y'know, the day after he found out about you two, he called me. He called me to ask me why Dean wouldn't tell him he was gay. He thought they told each other everything. They've been through thick and thin together ever since Sammy was a baby. But he couldn't understand ..." he said. "If you are with Dean, and this is me talking, as well as Sam, your intentions _better _be good." Bobby turned and headed out the room too, closing the door gently behind him. Crowley sighed. He'd never been lectured before. He looked back down at Dean's peaceful face, apart from the angry bruise under his eye, his split lip and his bruised jaw. If it weren't for his injuries, he looked like he was just sleeping. Crowley reached over and he took Dean's hand, and for the first time in all his years, uttered the words;

"Please ... don't leave me."

-x-

Two days had passed and Crowley hadn't moved from Dean's bedside; hadn't removed his hand from Dean's. Sam popped his head in every now and then, knowing the demon was still sitting there. He'd look in, glance at Dean, glare at Crowley and leave again, and repeat a couple of hours later. Crowley sighed to himself, settling himself down in the armchair, his suit dishevelled from attempted sleep. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. Suddenly, Dean's fingers tightened around his, making Crowley's eyes fly open to see Dean's own eyes flickering.

"Dean?" he asked, making sure the elder Winchester could hear him. Dean's head turned in the direction of his lover's voice. He opened his eyes, and a small smile played on his lips.

"Crowley ..." he said. "Where am I?"

"Bobby's ... do you remember what happened?" he asked. Dean seemed confused for a moment, before he nodded.

"Bastard knocked me through the ice ..." he said, trying to sit up, but Crowley pushed him back down against the pillow.

"Rest a bit longer, Dean ..." he said. "You are injured. You have to lie down." Dean sighed and he lay back down. Crowley sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his lover. "You know, I've never ... never been worried about anyone, as much as I have about you." He cursed himself for becoming a softy and admitting these things. "And I have a feeling your brother hates me."

"Sam hates everything ..." Dean said, laughing, making Crowley smile, before pulling him down into a kiss. Crowley cupped Dean's cheek as he used his tongue to open his lover's mouth, before their kiss was deepened, making them breathless and panting as their lips worked each others. Suddenly someone cleared their throat, making Crowley look up and Dean turn his head to see his brother standing there, with the world's worst bitchface on.

"You know, I can understand, now, that you are screwing my brother. But at least have the decency to call on me when he woke up ..." Sam snapped. And that made Crowley snap. In a flash, he had Sam pinned up against the wall by his throat, the younger Winchester's height not phasing him in the slightest. Dean was up out of bed, moving towards Crowley.

"Crowley!"

"You better watch yourself, Winchester. I would happily set my hellhound on you, Gigantor, so don't push me ..." he said, through gritted teeth. He suddenly felt Dean's hand on his shoulder, making him let go of Sam. He turned to Dean before disappearing from his spot. Dean looked up at Sam.

"Why can't you accept we are together?" he said, before leaving the room to go to the bathroom. Sam sighed. He always screwed things up.

-x-

Dean limped out onto the porch, where Crowley was sitting on the step, looking out into the pouring rain. Dean moved up to him, sitting down, wincing in pain as he did so. Crowley looked at his lover.

"You know, Bobby told me what happened. What Sam told him ..." Dean said, making Crowley frown. "You saved me." Crowley's frown softened and he looked away from Dean again.

"I didn't hesitate, Dean. I had to get you out of there ..." Crowley admitted. He'd never opened up to anyone before about anything. Being in a 'relationship' of sorts made Crowley feel more vulnerable. "I couldn't leave you." He let his eyes meet Dean's once more. Dean leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Crowley's lips, letting his forehead rest against the demon's.

"Thank you ..." Dean whispered.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat ..." Crowley admitted before pulling the elder Winchester into a passion filled kiss. Dean stood up, pulling Crowley with him until they were standing under the rain, kissing desperately, getting soaked through. None of them noticed Sam watching them from the window. He noticed how happy his brother was as he led Crowley, laughing and kissing, to the Impala. Sam turned away, back to Bobby, who was sitting in his armchair.

"Looks like you have to accept it, boy ..." he said. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, looks like it."

* * *

_Another Dean/Crowley! Wow, I'm not doing bad! :)_


End file.
